On the Island
by Souhatier
Summary: AU. OOC. [...] Pero cuando los días se convierten en semanas y después meses, Asuna comienza a preguntarse si el mayor de los obstáculos será vivir con un chico que se está convirtiendo en un hombre. [ADAPTACIÓN]
1. Sinopsis

_¡Holii! ¿A qué no saben? ¡Siip! Una nueva historia u Bueno, en realidad es una adaptación de mi libro favorito "On the Island". Continuaré con Insana Tentación, ya que es un fic que NO pienso dejar atrás ni mucho menos, peero no pude evitarlo. Llevaba semanas con la idea de pasar la historia de "On the Island" hacia algún anime y bien, como no encontraba otro que se adaptara mejor, decidí que ponerlo en SAO era la mejor. No me peguen, por favor D: Ya que hay bastantes cambios (sobretodo la edad, y el novio de Asuna), pero NO ME MATEN! Les juro que les gustará, y si no, me suicido dramáticamente (? _

_Quiero también aclarar que las personalidades de ambos serán bastante diferentes a las de SAO, ya que no han estado en ningún juego mortífero y por supuesto, creo que eso cambia la forma de ver la vida. El novio de Asuna será OC, así como su hermana._

**Disclaimer:** _On the Island y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen. Crédito a sus respectivos creadores. _

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

Cuando la profesora de inglés Asuna Yuuki, de veinticuatro años de edad, se le ofrece un trabajo de tutoría para Kirito Kirigaya en la casa alquilada de verano de la familia en las Maldivas, ella acepta sin dudar; unas vacaciones de trabajo en una isla tropical supera a cualquier biblioteca de hoy día.

Kirito Kirigaya no tiene ningún deseo de salir de la ciudad, porque no es como si alguien le hubiera preguntado. Tiene casi diecisiete años y si el tener cáncer no fuera suficiente, ahora tiene que pasar su primer verano en remisión con su familia —y un montón de tareas pendientes— en lugar de sus amigos.

Asuna y Kirito están en camino de unirse a la familia de Kirito en las Maldivas, cuando el piloto de su hidroavión sufre un ataque al corazón y choca en el Océano Índico. A la deriva en aguas infestadas de tiburones, sus chalecos salvavidas los mantienen a flote hasta que llegan a la orilla de una isla deshabitada. Ahora Asuna y Kirito sólo quieren sobrevivir, y deben trabajar juntos para conseguir agua, comida, fuego y vivienda. Sus necesidades básicas pueden satisfacerse, pero cuando los días se convierten en semanas y después meses, los náufragos se enfrentan a más obstáculos, incluyendo tormentas tropicales, los peligros que acechan en el océano y la posibilidad de que el cáncer de Kirito pueda regresar.

Mientras que Kirito celebra otro cumpleaños en la isla, Asuna comienza a preguntarse si el mayor de los obstáculos será vivir con un chico que se está convirtiendo en un hombre.

* * *

_Ahí estamos D: Ok, ya pueden matarme o lo que sea, si no fuera por la edad seguro que a lo mejor les hubiera gustado (? Pero igual denle una oportunidad, les juro que les encantará. Yo, que soy rara para los libros y es mi favorito r'r. Bueno, bueno, esta es la sinopsis xD Si puedo, cuelgo el capítulo 1 hoy mismo. _

_PD: No me maten._


	2. Primero

_Holiip u'u bueno, sí, okay, aquí el primer capítulo (majajaja, ok, lo prometido es deuda, aunque no tengo ningún review), en fin, espero que en verdad hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia._

**Disclaimer:** _On the Island y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

**I. Asuna**

_Junio 2OO1_

Tenía veinticuatro años cuando el hidroavión en el que Kirito Kirigaya y yo íbamos viajando, hizo un aterrizaje forzoso en el Océano Índico.

Kirito tenía 16 años, y tres meses habían pasado de la remisión del linfoma de Hodgkin. El nombre del piloto era Yamato, pero murió antes de que golpeáramos el agua.

Mi novio, Ryû, me llevó al aeropuerto aún cuando era el tercero en mi lista, por debajo de mi madre y mi hermana Sakura, de la gente que quería que me llevara.

Luchamos contra la multitud, cada uno tirando una gran maleta con ruedas y me pregunté si todos en Chicago habían decidido volar a algún lugar ese día. Cuando finalmente alcanzamos el mostrador de las vías aéreas de Estados Unidos, el agente de viajes sonrió, marcando mi equipaje y entregándome la tarjeta de embarque.

—Gracias, señorita Yuuki. He revisado todo su camino hasta Malé. Que tenga un viaje seguro.

Deslicé la tarjeta en mi bolsa y me giré para despedirme de Ryû.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Caminaré contigo, Asuna.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se estremeció. —Quiero hacerlo.

Nos arrastramos en silencio, siguiendo la multitud de lentos pasajeros. En las puertas, Ryû preguntó—: ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—Delgado y calvo.

Escaneé la multitud y sonreí cuando divisé a Kirito, porque un corto cabello negro cubría ahora su cabeza. Saludé con la mano y él me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras el chico sentado a su lado le daba un codazo en las costillas.

—¿Quién es el otro chico? —Preguntó Ryû.

—Creo que es su amigo Klein. —Acomodados en sus asientos, estaban vestidos con el estilo preferido por la mayoría de los chicos de dieciséis años: pantalones vaqueros largos y estrechos, camisetas, y zapatillas desatadas. Una mochila de color negro descansaba en el suelo, a los pies de Kirito.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? —Preguntó Ryû. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros y se quedó mirando la desgastada alfombra del aeropuerto.

_Bueno, uno de nosotros tiene que hacer algo._

—Sí.

—Por favor, no tomes ninguna decisión final hasta que regreses.

No señalé la ironía en su solicitud. —Te dije que no lo haría.

Había realmente una sola opción, sin embargo. Sólo elegí posponerla hasta el final del verano.

Ryû puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me besó, varios segundos más de lo que debería hacer en un lugar público. Avergonzada, me alejé. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, noté a Kirito y a Klein mirando todo.

—Te amo —dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Lo sé.

Resignado, recogió mi equipaje de mano y colocó la correa en mi hombro. —Que tengas un vuelo seguro. Llámame cuando llegues allí.

—Está bien.

Ryû se fue y lo miré hasta que la multitud lo envolvió, luego, alisé la parte delantera de mi falda y caminé hacia los chicos. Ellos miraron hacia abajo mientras me aproximaba.

—Hola Kirito. Te ves genial, ¿estás listo para irnos?

Sus ojos negros apenas se encontraron con los míos. —Sí, claro. —Había aumentado de peso y su rostro no estaba tan pálido. Tenía aparatos en sus dientes, los cuales no había notado antes, y una pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla.

—Hola, soy Asuna —le dije al chico que estaba sentado junto a Kirito. — Tú debes de ser Klein. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Echó un vistazo a Kirito, confundido. —Ah, estuvo bien.

Saqué mi móvil y miré la hora. —Regresaré enseguida, Kirito. Quiero comprobar nuestro vuelo.

Mientras me alejaba, escuché a Klein diciendo—: Amigo, tu niñera está caliente.

—Es mi tutora, idiota.

Las palabras me pasaron. Enseñaba en una escuela de secundaria y consideraba los comentarios ocasionales de los chicos plagados de hormonas, riesgos laborales bastante benignos.

Después de confirmar que todavía estábamos a tiempo, volví y me senté en la silla vacía junto a Kirito. —¿Se fue Klein?

—Sí. Su madre se cansó de dar vueltas al aeropuerto. Él no la dejó venir con nosotros.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

Sacudió la cabeza. —No tengo hambre.

Nos sentamos en un incómodo silencio, hasta la hora de abordar el avión. Kirito me siguió por el estrecho pasillo a nuestros asientos de primera clase. —¿Quieres el de la ventana? —Pregunté.

Kirito se encogió de hombros. —Sí, gracias.

Di un paso al lado y esperé hasta que se sentó, y luego me senté junto a él. Sacó un reproductor de CD portátil de la mochila y se puso los auriculares, su sutil manera de hacerme saber que no estaba interesado en tener una conversación. Saqué un libro de mi bola, el piloto despegó, y dejamos atrás Chicago.

* * *

Las cosas empezaron a ir mal en Alemania. Debería habernos tomado un poco más de dieciocho horas volar desde Chicago a Malé —la capital de las Maldivas— pero nos habíamos retrasado después de pasar todo el día y la mitad de la noche en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Frankfurt, esperando que la aerolínea nos diera una nueva ruta después de que los problemas mecánicos y tardanzas por malas condiciones climáticas desviaran nuestro itinerario original. Kirito y yo nos sentamos en duras sillas de plástico a las 3:00 am, después de finalmente ser confirmados en el próximo vuelo. Él frotó sus ojos.

Señalé una fila de asientos vacíos. —Acuéstate si quieres.

—Estoy bien —dijo, ahogando un bostezo.

—No nos estaremos yendo por varias horas más. Deberías tratar de conciliar el sueño.

—¿No estás cansada?

Estaba agotada, pero Kirito probablemente necesitaba el descanso más que yo. —Estoy bien, sigue adelante.

—¿Estás segura?

—Absolutamente.

—Está bien. —Sonrió debilmente. —Gracias. —Se extendió en las sillas y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Me quedé mirando por la ventana y observé a los aviones aterrizar y despegar de nuevo, sus luces rojas parpadeando en el cielo nocturno. El frío aire acondicionado me puso la piel de gallina en los brazos, y me estremecí al llevar falda y una blusa sin mangas. En un baño cercano, me puse los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga que había colocado en mi bolsa, luego compré una taza de café. Cuando me senté al lado de Kirito, abrí el libro y leí, despertándolo tres horas más tarde cuando llamaron a nuestro vuelo.

Hubo más retrasos después de que llegamos a Sri Lanka —en esta ocasión debido a la escasez de tripulación de vuelo— y para el momento en que aterrizamos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Malé en las Maldivas, el alquiler de verano de los Kirigaya, todavía a dos horas de distancia en hidroavión. Había estado despierta durante treinta horas. Temblaba y mis ojos quemaban, y dolían, arenosos. Cuando me dijeron que no tenían reservas para nosotros, parpadeé para alejar las lágrimas.

—Pero tengo el número de confirmación —le dije al agente de viajes, deslizando el trozo de papel sobre el mostrador—. Actualicé nuestra reserva antes de salir de Sri LAnka. Dos asientos, Kirito Kirigaya y Asuna Yuuki. ¿Podría mirar de nuevo, por favor?

El agente revisó el ordenador. —Lo siento —dijo—. Sus nombres no están en la lista. El hidroavión está lleno.

—¿Qué pasa con el próximo vuelo?

—Pronto oscurecerá. Los hidroaviones no vuelan después del anochecer. —Al darse cuenta de mi expresión afectada, me dio una mirada comprensiva, tecleando y levantando el teléfono—. Veré qué puedo hacer.

—Gracias.

Kirito y yo fuimos a una pequeña tienda de regalos y compré dos botellas de agua. —¿Quieres una?

—No, gracias.

—¿Por qué no la pones en tu mochila? —le dije, entregándosela—. Es posible que la quieras más tarde.

Saqué una botella de Tylenol de mi bolso, puse dos en mi mano y me los tragué con un poco de agua. Nos sentamos en un banco y llamé a la tía de Kirito, Midori, y le dije que no nos esperasen hasta la mañana.

—Hay una posibilidad de que nos consigan un vuelo, pero no creo que salgamos esta noche. Los hidroaviones no vuelan después del anochecer así que quizás pasemos la noche en el aeropuerto.

—_Lo siento, Asuna. Debes estar agotada_ —dijo.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Seguro que estaremos allí mañana. —Cubrí el teléfono con la mano—. ¿Quieres hablar con tu tía? —Kirito hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

Noté al agente haciéndome señas. Estaba sonriendo. —Midori, escucha, creo que podría... —Y luego mi móvil cortó la llamada. Puse el teléfono en mi bolsa y me acerqué al mostrador, conteniendo la respiración.

—Uno de los pilotos de alquiler puede volar a la isla —dijo el agente de viajes—. Los pasajeros que iba a llevar se retrasaron en Sri Lanka y no llegarán hasta mañana por la mañana.

Exhalé y sonreí. —Eso es maravilloso. Gracias por encontrarnos un vuelo, realmente lo aprecio. —Traté de llamar a los tíos de Kirito otra vez, pero mi móvil no se conectaba. Esperaba conseguir señal cuando llegásemos a la isla—. ¿Listo, Kirito?

—Sí —dijo, agarrando su mochila.

Un mini-bus nos dejó en la terminal de taxi aéreo. El agente nos registró en el mostrador y salimos a la calle.

El clima de las Maldivas me recordaba a la sauna que había en mi gimnasio. Inmediatamente, las gotas de sudor empezaron a aparecer en mi frente y la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Mis pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta de manga larga atrapaban el aire caliente y húmedo contra mi piel, y deseé haberme cambiado a algo más fresco.

—¿Esto es así de sofocante todo el tiempo?

Un empleado del aeropuerto estaba en el muelle junto a un hidroavión que se balanceaba suavemente sobre la superficie del agua. Nos hizo una seña. Cuando Kirito y yo nos acercamos, abrió la puerta y nos agachamos para poder subir al avión. El piloto estaba sentado en su asiento, y nos sonrió con la boca llena de una hamburguesa con queso.

—Hola, soy Yamato. —Terminó de masticar y tragar—. Espero que no les importe si termino mi cena. —Parecía tener unos cincuenta años y era tan gordo que apenas cabía en el asiento del piloto. Llevaba pantalones cortos y la camiseta desteñida más grande que hubiera visto jamás. Sus pies estaban desnudos. El sudor salpicaba su labio superior y la frente. Se comió el último bocado de su hamburguesa con queso y se limpió la cara con una servilleta.

—Soy Asuna y éste es Kirito —le dije, sonriendo y llegando a estrechar su mano—. Por supuesto que no nos importa.

El Twin Otter DHC-6 tenía diez asientos y olía a combustible de avión y moho. Kirito se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y miró por la ventana. Me senté cruzando el pasillo, empujé mi bolso y lo coloqué bajo el asiento, antes de frotarme los ojos. Yamato puso en marcha los motores. Su voz quedó ahogada por el ruido, pero cuando giró la cabeza hacia un lado, pude ver que sus labios se movían como comunicándose con alguien a través del radio. Navegó fuera del muelle, aceleró, y pronto estuvimos en el aire.

Maldije mi incapacidad para dormir en los aviones. Siempre he envidiado a los que se desmayan al momento en que el avión despega, y no se despiertan hasta que las ruedas aterrizan en la pista. Traté de dormir, pero la luz del sol entrando a los raudales de las ventanas del hidroavión, y mi reloj biológico confuso, hicieron que me fuera imposible. Cuando me di por vencida y abrí los ojos, vi a Kirito observándome. Si la expresión de su rostro y el calor en el mío eran una indicación, los dos estábamos avergonzados. Se dio la vuelta, empujó su mochila bajo la cabeza y se quedó dormido unos minutos más tarde.

Inquieta, me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y fui a preguntarle a Yamato cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en aterrizar.

—Tal vez una hora o más. —Hizo un gesto hacia el asiento del copiloto—. Siéntese, si quiere.

Me senté y abroché el cinturón de seguridad. Protegiéndome los ojos del sol, observé la impresionante vista. El cielo era azul y sin nubes por encima de nosotros. Por debajo, el Océano Índico se veía como un remolino de menta verde, azul y turquesa. Yamato se frotó el centro de su pecho con el puño y alcanzó un rollo de antiácidos. Se puso uno en la boca. —Ardor estomacal. Eso es lo que me pasa por comer hamburguesas con queso. Sin embargo, su sabor es mucho mejor que una ensalada de mierda ¿sabe? —se rió, y yo asentí, completamente de acuerdo—. Así que, ¿de dónde vienen?

—Chicago.

—¿Qué hace usted allí, en Chicago? —Se puso otro antiácido en la boca.

—Enseño inglés en décimo grado.

—Ah, vacaciones de verano.

—Bueno, no para mí. Suelo ser tutora de estudiantes durante el verano. —Hice un gesto hacia Kirito—. Sus tíos me contrataron para ayudarlo a ponerse al día con su clase. Tuvo linfoma de Hodgkin y se perdió una gran parte de la escuela.

—Me pareció que era demasiado joven para ser su madre.

Sonreí. —Sus tíos y prima volaron hace unos dás.

No me había sido posible salir tan temprano como los Kirigaya, porque la escuela secundaria pública donde enseñaba había comenzado sus vacaciones de verano unos días más tarde que la escuela privada a la que asistía Kirito. Cuando Kirito se enteró, convenció a sus tíos para que lo dejaran quedarse en Chicago durante el fin de semana y volar conmigo en vez de con ellos. Midori Kirigaya había llamado para ver si todo estaba bien.

_—Su amigo Klein dará una fiesta. Él realmente quiere ir, ¿seguro que no le importa? __—Preguntó._

_—No, en absoluto __—le dije__—. Nos dará la oportunidad para conocernos._

_Yo sólo había visto a Kirito una vez, cuando me entrevisté con sus tíos. Se necesitaría un tiempo para que se acostumbrara a mí; siempre hacía falta cuando trabajaba con estudiantes nuevos, especialmente si eran adolescentes._

La voz de Yamato interrumpió mis pensamientos. —¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?

—Por el verano. Alquilaron una casa en la isla.

—Así que, ¿él está bien ahora?

—Sí. Sus padres dijeron que estuvo muy enfermo por un tiempo, pero ha estado en remisión durante algunos meses.

—Bonito lugar para un trabajo de verano.

Sonreí. —Es mejor que la biblioteca.

Volamos en silencio durante un rato. —¿Realmente hay 1200 islas por aquí? —Le pregunté. Sólo había contado tres o cuatro, repartidas por toda el agua como piezas de un rompecabezas gigante. Esperé su respuesta—. ¿Yamato?

—¿Qué? Oh sí, más o menos. Sólo alrededor de 200 están habitadas, pero espero que eso cambie con todo esto del desarrollo. Hay un nuevo hotel o resort abriéndose todos los meses. —Rió entre dientes—. Todo el mundo quiere un pedazo de paraíso.

Yamato se frotó el pecho de nuevo y quitó su brazo izquierdo de la palnca de mando que se extendía hacia fuera delante de él. Me di cuenta de su expresión de dolor y de la ligera capa de sudor en su frente. —¿Está bien?

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que nunca había tenido ardores tan fuertes. —Se puso dos antiácidos más en la boca y arrugó el envoltorio vacío.

Un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de mí. —¿Quiere llamar a alguien? Si me muestra cómo utilizar el radio, podría llamar por usted.

—No, voy a estar bien una vez que estos antiácidos empiecen a trabajar. —Tomó una profunda respiración y me sonrió—. Gracias de todos modos.

Pareció estar bien durante un tiempo, pero diez minutos más tarde quitó su mano derecha del volante y se frotó el hombro izquierdo. El sudor corría por el costado de su rostro. Su respiración sonaba poco profunda, y se movió en su asiento como si no pudiera encontrar una posición cómoda. Mi sentimiento de inquietud se transformó en puro pánico.

Kirito despertó. —Asuna —dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyese a través de los motores. Me di la vuelta—. ¿Estamos casi allí?

Desabroché el cinturón y volví a sentarme al lado de Kirito. No queriendo gritar, me acerqué y le dije—: Oye, estoy bastante segura de que Yamato va a tener un ataque al corazón. Tiene dolores en el pecho y se ve horrible, pero está culpando a los ardores de estómago.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Hablas en serio?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Mi padre sobrevivió a un ataque al corazón el año pasado, así que sé qué esperar. Creo que tiene miedo de admitir que hay algo mal.

—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Todavía puede volar el avión?

—No lo sé.

Kirito y yo nos acercamos a la cabina del piloto. Yamato tenía los puños apretados contra su pecho y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su casco estaba torcido y su rostro había adquirido un tono grisáceo.

Me agaché junto a su asiento, el miedo ondulaba a través de mí.

—Yamato. —Mi tono era urgente—. Tenemos que llamar para pedir ayuda.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Voy a poneros sobre el agua primero, y luego uno de ustedes tendrá que conseguir alcanzar el radio —jadeó, tratando de sacar las palabras—. Pónganse los chalecos salvavidas. Están en el compartimento de almacenamiento, junto a la puerta. Luego siéntense y abróchense el cinturón. —Hizo una mueca de dolor—. ¡Vamos!

El corazón me retumbó en el pecho y la adrenalina inundó mi cuerpo. Nos precipitamos al compartimento de almacenamiento y lo saqueamos.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ponernos el chaleco salvavidas, Asuna? El avión cuenta con flotadores, ¿cierto?

_Porque tiene miedo de no poder sacarnos del aire a tiempo._

—No sé, tal vez es un procedimiento operativo estándar. Estamos aterrizando en el medio del océano. —Encontré los chalecos salvavidas apretujados entre un recipiente de forma cilíndrica que decía "BALSA", y varias mantas.

—Aquí —dije, entregándole uno a Kirito y poniéndome el mío. Nos sentamos y sujetamos los cinturones de seguridad, mis manos temblaban tanto que me llevó dos intentos poder lograrlo—. Si pierde el conocimiento, vamos a necesitar inmediatamente comenzar la Reanimación Cardiopulmonar. Vas a tener que averiguar cómo funciona el radio, Kirito, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos. —Puedo hacer eso.

Me agarré a los brazos de mi asiento y miré por la ventana, la superficie del Océano estaba cada vez más cerca. Pero entonces, en lugar de disminuir, la velocidad aumentó, descenciendo en un ángulo pronunciado. Miré hacia la parte delantera del avión. Yamato estaba desplomado sober el volante, no se movía. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y me abalancé hacia el pasillo.

—Asuna —gritó Kirito. El dobladillo de mi camiseta se deslizó de su agarre.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la cabina del piloto, Yamato se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, con las manos todavía en el volante, como un espasmo masivo acumulado en su pecho. La nariz del avión se detuvo bruscamente y cayó al agua de cola en primer lugar saltando sobre las olas de forma errática. La punta de un ala dio de lleno en la superficie y el avión dio vueltas fuera de control.

El impacto me golpeó, como si alguien hubiera atado una cuerda alrededor de mis tobillos y hubiera tirado de ella con fuerza. El sonido de cristales rotos llenó mis oídos, y tuve la sensación de estar volando, seguida de un dolor ardiente mientras el avión se desintegraba. Me sumergí en el océano, el agua de mar corría por mi garganta. Completamente desorientada, el dinamismo de mi chaleco salvavidas me levantó lentamente hacia arriba. Mi cabeza rompió la superficie y tosí sin control, tratando de obtener aire y expulsar el agua hacia fuera.

_¡Kirito! Oh, Dios mío, ¿dónde está Kirito?_

Me lo imaginé atrapado en su asiento, incapaz de conseguir que el cinturón de seguridad se desabrochara, y escaneé el agua frenéticamente, entornando los ojos bajo el sol y gritando su nombre. Justo cuando pensaba que se había ahogado, salió a la superficie, asfixiado y mascullando.

Nadé hacia él, saboreando sangre. Mi cabeza palpitaba tan fuerte que pensé que podría explotar. Cuando alcancé a Kirito, le agarré la mano y traté de decirle lo feliz que estaba de que lo lograra, pero mis palabras no salieron, mientras entraba y salía de una niebla brumosa. Kirito gritó para despertarme. Me acordé de las altas olas, tragué más agua, y luego no recordé nada más.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Chupi? ¿No chupi? A mí personalmente me ha gustado (nooo, por algo es tu libro favorito, Sou), r.r ignoren a mi conciencia, es bastante idiota c:_


	3. Segundo

_¡Hola! Yeeeei, me alegra tener dos reviews, de verdad '3 Yo sabía que no se arrepentirían, aunque me gustaría aclarar que al principio (no sé, bastantes capítulos diría yo xD) van a tratar más sobre supervivencia que romance, pero les juro que cuando llegue va a ser explosivo *u* Y ya no hago más spoilers x'd_

**Disclaimer:** _On the Island y Sword Art Online no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

**II. Kirito**

El agua de mar se agitaba a mi alrededor. En mi nariz, por mi garganta, en mis ojos... no podía respirar sin ahogarme. Asuna nadó hacia mí llorando, sangrando y gritando. Me tomó de la mano y trató de hablar pero sus palabras salieron rotas y no pude entender nada de lo que decía. Su cabeza se tambaleó y su cara salpicó hacia abajo, en el agua. La levanté por su cabello. —Despierta, Asuna, ¡despierta! —Las olas eran muy altas y temía que nos separáramos así que metí mi brazo derecho por debajo de la correa de su chaleco salvavidas y me agerré a ella. Levanté su cara—. Asuna, ¡Asuna!

Oh Dios. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y no respondía, así que metí mi brazo izquierdo debajo de la otra correa de su chaleco y me eché hacia atrás, con ella recostada sobre mi pecho.

La corriente nos alejó de los escombros. Las piezas del hidroavión desaparecieron bajo la superficie y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que no quedara nada. Traté de no pensar sobre Yamato atado en su asiento.

Flotaba, aturdido. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho y estábamos rodeados por nada más que olas, así que traté de mantener nuestras cabezas por encima del agua y me obligué a no entrar en pánico.

_¿Sabrán que nos estrellamos? ¿Nos estarán rastreando en el radar?_

Tal vez no, porque nadie vino.

El cielo se oscureció y el sol se puso. Asuna murmuraba. Pensé que podría estar despertando pero su cuerpo se estremeció y vomitó sobre mí. Las olas lo lavaron, pero ella temblaba y la acerqué más, tratando de compartir calor corporal. A pesar de que el agua se había sentido ligeramente caliente después del accidente, también tenía frío. No había ninguna luz de luna y apenas podía ver la superficie del agua que nos rodeaba, ahora negra, no azul.

Estaba preocupado por los tiburones. Liberé uno de mis brazos y puse mi mano bajo la barbilla de Asuna, levantando su cabeza de mi pecho. Sentí algo caliente justo debajo de mi cuello, donde había descansado su cabeza.

¿Seguía sangrando? Traté de hacer que se despertara pero sólo respondía si sacudía su rostro. No hablaba, pero gemía. No quería lastimarla pero quería saber si estaba viva. No se había movido por mucho tiempo, lo que me asustó, pero luego vomitó de nuevo y se estremeció en mis brazos.

Traté de mantener la calma, respirando lentamente. Manejar las olas era fácil flotando sobre mi espalda, y viajábamos mientras la corriente nos llevaba. Los hidroaviones no volaban en la oscuridad, pero estaba seguro de que enviarían uno en cuando saliera el sol. Para entonces, alguien tendría que saber que nos habíamos estrellado.

_Mis tíos ni siquiera sabían que estábamos en ese avión._

Pasaron las horas y no vi ningún tiburón. Tal vez estaban allí y no lo sabía. Agotado, me quedé dormido por un pequeño rato, dejando mis piernas colgando en lugar de luchar para mantenerlas cerca de la superficie. Traté de no pensar en los tiburones que podrían estar dando vueltas por debajo.

Cuando sacudí a Asuna de nuevo, no respondió. Pensé que podía sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando, pero no estaba seguro. Hubo un fuerte chapoteo y me erguí. La cabeza de Asuna se ladeó un poco a un lado y la jalé de nuevo hacia mí. El chapoteo continuó, casi como un ritmo.

Imaginándome no solo un tiburón, sino cinco, diez, tal vez más, me di la vuelta. Algo sobresalía del agua y me tomó un segundo averiguar de qué se trataba. El chapoteo eran las olas golpeando el arrecife alrededor de una isla.

Nunca me había sentido tan enormemente aliviado en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando el médico nos dijo que mi cáncer se había ido y que el tratamiento finalmente había funcionado.

La corriente nos empujó más cerca de la isla, pero no nos dirigíamos directamente hacia ella. Si no hacía algo, pasaríamos de largo.

No podía usar mis brazos porque todavía estaban debajo de los tirantes del chaleco salvavidas de Asuna, así que me quedé sobre mi espalda y pateé con mis pies. Mis zapatos se cayeron, pero no me importaba, debí habérmelos quitado hace horas.

La tierra aún estaba a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Un poco más lejos, por supuesto, que antes. No tenía más remedio que utilizar mis brazos así que nadde de costado, arrastrando la cara de Asuna a través del agua.

Levanté la cabeza. Estábamos cerca.

Pateando frenéticamente, mis pulmones ardían en llamas, pero nadé lo más fuerte que pude.

Alcanzamos las tranquilas aguas de la laguna que estaban dentro del arrecife, pero no dejé de nadar hasta que mis pies tocaron la arena del fondo del océano. Tenía sólo la energía suficiente para arrastras a Asuna fuera del agua y hacia la costa antes de que me desplomara a su lado y me desmayara.

* * *

El ardiente sol me despertó. Rígido y adolorido, sólo podía ver a través de uno de mis ojos. Me senté y me quité el chaleco salvavidas.

Luego, miré a Asuna. Su cara estaba hinchada y con moretones, cortes que atravesaban sus mejillas y su frente Permanecía quieta.

Mi corazón golpeaba en el pecho, pero me obligué a acercarme y tocar su cuello. Su piel estaba caliente, y el alivio se apoderó de mí por segunda vez cuando sentí su pulso latiendo bajo mis dedos. Estaba viva, pero lo único que sabía acerca de lesiones en la cabeza era que probablemente tenía una. ¿Y si nunca despertaba?

La sacudí con cuidado. —Asuna, ¿puedes oírme? —No respondió, así que la sacudí de nuevo.

Esperé a que abriera los ojos. Eran increíbles, grandes y de un color entre miel y chocolate. Fue la primera cosa que noté cuando la conocí; había venido a nuestra casa para entrevstarse con mis tíos y estaba avergonzado porque era bellísima y yo era un delgaducho, calvo y parecía una mierda.

_Vamos Asuna, déjame ver tus ojos._

La sacudí más fuerte y no fue hasta que por fin abrió los ojos lentamente, que dejé escapar el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

* * *

**II. Asuna**

Dos imágenes borrosas de Kirito se cernían sobre mí y parpadeé hasta que se fusionaron en una sola imagen. Él tenía cortes en la cara y el ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado por la hinchazón.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté. Mi voz sonó áspera y mi boca sabía a sal.

—No lo sé, alguna isla.

—¿Qué pasó con Yamato? —pregunté.

Kirito sacudió la cabeza. —Lo que quedó del avión se hundió rápidamente.

—No puedo recordar nada.

—Te desmayaste en el agua, y cuando no pude despertarte pensé que habías muerto.

La cabeza me dolía. Me toqué la frente e hice una mueca cuando mis dedos rozaron una gran protuberancia. Algo pegajoso recubría el lado derecho de mi cara.

—¿Estoy sangrando?

Kirito se inclinó hacia mí y peinó mi cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos, buscando la fuente de donde provenía la sangre. Lloré cuando la encontró.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Es un corte profundo. No está sangrando tanto ahora, pero sangraba mucho más cuando estábamos en el agua.

El miedo se apoderó de mí, viajando a través de mi cuerpo como una ola.

—¿Había tiburones?

—No sé. No vi ninguno, pero estuve preocupado por ello.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me senté. La playa giraba, así que coloqué mis manos sobre la arena, planas, intentando tranquilizarme a mí misma hasta que los peores mareos pasaron.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —pregunté.

—Enganché mis brazos por las correas de tu chaleco salvavidas y nos dejé llevar por la corriente hasta que vi la orilla. Luego te arrastré sobre la arena.

La realización de lo que había hecho se hundió en mí. Miré hacia el agua y no dije nada durante un minuto. Pensé en lo que podría haber pasado si me hubiera dejado ir o si los tiburones hubieran venido, o si no hubiera una isla. —Gracias, Kirito.

—No es nada —dijo, encontrando mi mirada sólo durante unos segundos antes de mirar hacia quién sabe dónde.

—¿Estás herido? —pregunté.

—Estoy bien. Creo que me golpeé la cara en el asiento que se encontraba delante de mí.

Intenté ponerme de pie y fallé, vencida por el mareo. Kirito me ayudó a sostenerme y esta vez pude quedarme sobre mis pies. Desabroché mi chaleco salvavidas, dejándolo caer en la arena.

Me alejé de la orilla y miré hacia la isla. Se parecía a las fotos que había visto en Internet, excepto que no tenía un hotel de lujo o casas de vacaciones en las que permanecer. Con los pies desnudos, la primitiva arena blanca parecía azúcar; no tenía ni idea de qué le había pasado a mis zapatos. La playa dio paso a los arbustos con flores y vegetación tropical y, finalmente, una zona boscosa donde los árboles crecían muy juntos, sus hojas formaban un toldo verde. El sol, alto en el cielo, quemaba con un calor intenso. La brisa del océano no bajaba mi aumento de la temperatura corporal y el sudor corría por mi cara. La ropa se pegaba a mi piel húmeda.

—Tengo que volver a sentarme. —Mi estómago estaba revuelto y pensé que podría vomitar. Kirito se sentó junto a mí y cuando las náuseas finalmente pasaron le dije—: No te preocupes. Tienen que saber que se estrelló y van a enviar un avión de búsqueda.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—En realidad, no.

Usé mi dedo para dibujar en la arena. —Las islas se agrupan en una cadena de veintiséis arrecifes que corren de norte a sur. Aquí es donde nos dirigíamos. —Señalé una de las marcas que hice. Llevé mi dedo a través de la arena y señalé a otro—. Este es Malé, el punto de partida. Estamos en algún lugar intermedio, creo, a menos que la corriente nos haya llevado al este o al oeste. No sé si Yamato se quedó en el camino, y no sé si los hidroaviones archivan un plan de vuelo, o si son rastreados en el radar.

—Mis tíos deben estar volviéndose locos.

—Sí. —Los tíos de Kirito habían, sin duda, intentado llamar a mi móvil, pero era probable que ahora mismo se encontrara en el fondo del océano.

_¿Habría que construir una señal de fuego? ¿No es eso lo que se supone que debes hacer cuando estás perdido? ¿Crear fuego para que sepan dónde estás?_

No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Mis habilidades de supervivencia se limitaban a lo que había visto en la televisión o leído en los libros. Ninguno de nosotros usaba gafas, así que no podíamos colocar las lentillas en un ángulo hacia el sol, no teníamos ningún espejo o roca, pero nos quedaba la fricción. ¿Si frotábamos dos varitas juntas, realmente funcionaría? Tal vez no teníamos que preocuparnos por un incendio, al menos no todavía. Nos verían si volaban bajo y nos quedábamos cerca de la playa.

Tratamos de deletrear SOS: en primer lugar utilizamos nuestros pies para escribir en la arena, pero intuí que no era visible desde el aire. A continuación, tratamos de utilizar hojas, pero la brisa las dispersó antes de que pudiéramos formar las letras. No había ninguna enorme roca para sostener las hojas, sólo guijarros y los fragmentos de lo que pensé que eran corales. Movernos por alrededor nos hizo sentirnos más acalorados y el dolor en mi cabeza empeoró. Nos dimos por vencidos y nos sentamos.

Mi cara se quemó por el sol, y los brazos y piernas de Kirito se pusieron rojos. Pronto, no tuvimos más remedio que alejarnos de la orilla y refugiarnos bajo un árbol de coco. Los cocos cubrían el suelo y sabía que contenían agua. Los golpeamos contra el tronco del árbol, pero no pudimos abrirlos.

El sudor corría por mi cara. Recogí mi pelo y lo sostuve en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Con mi lengua hinchada y la sequedad en la boca, se me hacía difícil tragar.

—Voy a echar un vistazo alrededor —dijo Kirito—. Tal vez hay agua en alguna parte. —No se había ido por mucho tiempo cuando llegó de nuevo al árbol de coco, sosteniendo algo en la mano.

—No vi nada de agua, pero he encontrado esto.

Era del tamaño de un pomelo y de color verde, varias espinas cubrían su superficie.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

—No sé, pero tal vez tiene agua en su interior, igual que los cocos.

Kirito la peló con sus uñas, pero fuera lo que fuese, los insectos habían llegado allí primero. Lo dejó caer al suelo, golpeándolo con el pie.

—Lo encontré debajo de un árbol —dijo—. Había un montón de ellos colgando, pero estaban demasiado altos para alcanzarlos. Si consigues subir en mis hombros podríamos ser capaces de derribar una. ¿Crees que puedes caminar?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Vamos despacio.

Cuando llegamos al árbol, Kirito estrechó mi mano y me ayudó a subir a sus hombros. Yo era alta, y Kirito debería ser por lo menos cinco centímetros más alto que yo, a pesar de eso, se tambaleó un poco al tratar de mantener mi equilibrio. Llegué tan alto como pude, extendiendo mis dedos hacia la fruta. No podía agarrarla, así que en su lugar, la golpeé con mi puño. Las dos primeras veces no se movió, pero a la tercera salió volando.

Kirito me bajó al suelo y agarré la fruta.

—Todavía no sé lo que es esto —dijo, después de entregársela.

—Puede que sean frutos del árbol del pan.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una fruta que, supuestamente, sabe a pan.

Kirito la peló, y el fragante olor me recordó a la guayaba. La dividimos por la mitad y chupamos la fruta. El jugo inundó nuestras bocas secas. La masticamos y tragamos en pedazos. La textura gomosa probablemente significaba que la fruta necesitaba más tiempo para madurar, pero de todas maneras la comimos.

—Esto no sabe a pan, para mí —dijo Kirito.

—Tal vez lo es si se cocina.

Después de terminar, volví a subir a los hombros de Kirito y derribé dos más que comimos inmediatamente. Luego, regresamos al árbol de coco, donde nos sentamos y volvimos a esperar.

A última hora de la tarde y sin previo aviso, el cielo se nubló, cayendo una lluvia torrencial sobre nosotros. Salimos de debajo del árbol y volvimos el rostro hacia el cielo, abriendo la boca, pero la lluvia terminó diez minutos más tarde.

—Es la temporada de lluvias —dije—. Debería llover todos los días, probablemente más de una vez. —No teníamos nada donde retener el agua, y las gotas que logré conseguir con mi lengua, me hicieron querer más.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Kirito cuando el sol se puso. La desesperación en su voz acompañaba a mi propio estado emocional.

—No lo sé. —Por razones que no podía entender, el avión no había llegado. —Nos encontrarán mañana.

Volvimos a la playa y nos tendimos en la arena, descansando la cabeza en los chalecos salvavidas. El aire se enfrió y el viento que soplaba desde el agua me hizo temblar. Envolví mis brazos a mi alrededor y me hice un ovillo, escuchando el rítmico golpeteo de las olas al chocar con el arrecife.

Los escuchamos antes de entender lo que eran. Un sonido de aleteo llenó el aire, seguido por las siluetas de cientos, quizá miles de murciélagos. Obstruyeron la luz de la luna y me pregunté si habían estado colgando por encima de nosotros en algún lugar, cuando fuimos hacia el árbol del pan.

Kirito se sentó. —Nunca he visto tantos murciélagos.

Los observamos durante un rato y, finalmente, se dispersaron, a la caza de otros lugares. Unos minutos más tarde, Kirito se quedó dormido. Me quedé mirando al cielo, sabiendo que nadie nos estaría buscando en la oscuridad. Cualquier misión de rescate llevada a cabo durante el día no se reanudaría hasta mañana. Me imaginé a los tíos de Kirito angustiados, esperando a que saliera el sol. La posibilidad de que mi familia recibiese una llamada atrajo las lágrimas a mis ojos.

Pensé en mi hermana, Sakura, y en una conversación que tuve con ella hace un par de meses. _Nos habíamos reunido para cenar en un restaurante de comida mexicana y cuando el camarero trajo las bebidas, tomé un sorbo de mi margarita y dije—: Acepté ese trabajo de tutoría del que te hablé. Con el chico que tenía cáncer._

_Puse mi copa hacia abajo, recogí un poco de salsa en un chip de tortilla y me lo metí en la boca._

_—¿Ese con el que tienes que ir en vacaciones? —preguntó._

_—Sí._

_—Te irás por tanto tiempo... ¿Qué piensa Ryû de esto?_

_—Ryû y yo tuvimos la charla del matrimonio de nuevo. Pero esta vez le dije que también quería un niño. —Me encogí de hombros—. Pensé, ¿por qué no ir a por todas?_

_—Oh, Asuna —dijo Sakura._

_Hasta hace poco, no le había dado realmente mucha importancia a tener un niño. Me sentía perfectamente contenta de ser tía de los niños de Sakura, Hikari de dos años y Yû de cinco años. Pero luego, todos empezaron a darme mantas envueltas para que los sostuviera y me di cuenta de que quería la mía propia. La intensidad de mi fiebre de niños y el tictac subsecuente de mi reloj biológico, me sorprendió. Siempre he pensado que el deseo de tener un hijo era algo que sucedía poco a poco, pero un día sólo estaba allí._

_—No puedo seguir con esto, Sakura —continué—. ¿Cómo podría él manejar un bebé cuando ni siquiera se puede comprometer con el matrimonio? —Negué con la cabeza—. Otras mujeres hacen que parezca tan fácil... Encuentran a alguien, se enamoran y se casan. Tal vez en un año o dos forman una familia. Sencillo, ¿verdad? Cuando Ryû y yo hablamos de nuestro futuro, es tan romántico como una transacción inmobiliaria, con casi tanta contestación. —Agarré la servilleta y limpié mis ojos._

_—Lo siento, Asuna. Francamente, no sé cómo has esperado tanto tiempo. Cuatro años parece tiempo suficiente para que Ryû averigüe lo que quiere._

_—Cinco, Sakura. Han sido cinco. —Tomé mi copa y la terminé en dos grandes tragos._

_—Oh. Perdí un año en alguna parte. —Nuestro camarero se detuvo y preguntó si queríamos otra ronda._

_—Probablemente debería traerlos —le dijo Sakura—. Entonces, ¿cómo terminó la conversación?_

_—Le dije que me iba en verano, que necesitaba alejarme por un tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que quería._

_—¿Qué dijo?_

_—Lo mismo que dice siempre. que me ama, pero que simplemente no está listo. Siempre ha sido honesto, pero creo que por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tal vez no se trata sólo de su decisión._

_—¿Hablaste con mamá al respecto? —preguntó Sakura._

_—Sí. Me dijo que me pregunte a mí misma si mi vida es mejor con o sin él._

_Sakura y yo tuvimos suerte. Nuestra madre había perfeccionado el arte de dar sencillos, pero prácticos, consejos. Se mantuvo neutral y nunca juzgó. Una animalía de los padres, de acuerdo con muchas de nuestras amigas._

_—Bueno, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?_

_—No estoy segura, Sakura. Lo amo, pero no creo que vaya a ser suficiente para mí. —Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para estar segura, y Minetaka y Midori Kirigaya me habían dado la oportunidad perfecta para adquirir una cierta distancia. Espacio literal para tomar mi decisión._

_—Verá esto como un ultimátum —dijo Sakura._

_—Por supusto que lo hará. —Tomé otro trago de mi margarita._

_—Estás manejándolo muy bien._

_—Eso es porque en realidad no he roto con él, todavía._

_—Tal vez sea una buena idea para ti el poder estar a solas por un tiempo, Asuna. Arreglar las cosas y decidir lo que quieres para el resto de tu vida._

_—No tengo que sentarme y esperar por él, Sakura. Tengo un montón de tiempo para encontrar a alguien que quiera las mismas cosas que yo._

_—Lo tienes. —Terminó su margarita y me sonrió—. Y mírate, volarás a lugares exóticos sólo porque puedes. —Suspiró—. Me gustaría poder ir contigo. Lo más parecido que he tenido a unas vacaciones en el último año, fue cuando Yuuki y yo llevamos a los niños a ver los peces tropicales en el Acuario Shedd._

_Sakura hacía malabares con el matrimonio, la paternidad, y un trabajo de tiempo completo. Volar en solitario a un paraíso tropical probablemente sonaba como el _nirvana_ para ella._

_Pagamos nuestra cuenta y cuando entramos en el tren pensé que tal vez, sólo tal vez, mi hierba estaba un poco más verde. Que si mi situación tenía un lado positivo, era la libertad de pasar el verano en una isla preciosa si me daba la gana._

Hasta el momento, ese plan no había funcionado muy bien.

Me dolía la cabeza, mi estómago gruñía y nunca había estado tan sedienta en mi vida. Temblando, con la cabeza apoyada en mi chaleco salvavidas, traté de no pensar en cuánto tiempo podría llevarles el encontrarnos.

* * *

_¡Tadaa! Bueno, parece que ni aún pasó el primer día, pero se va a poner interesante próximamente r.r  
_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que dame de comer!_


	4. Tercero

_¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto D: Vaya cuántos reviews xDD Creo que si puedo, pondré dos capítulos como recompensa de mi tardanza (? Y me alegra que os guste (aunque parezca un poco extraño x'd)_

**Disclaimer:** _On the Island y Sword Art Online no son de mi propiedad. Créditos a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

**III. Kirito**

_Día 2_

Me desperté tan pronto como aclaró. Asuna ya estaba despierta, sentada en la arena junto a mí, mirando el cielo. Mi estómago gruñía, y no tenía saliva.

Me senté. —Hola, ¿cómo está tu cabeza?

—Aún bastante dolorida —dijo.

Su rostro era un pequeño lío, también. Moretones de color púrpura cubrían sus hinchadas mejillas y había sangre seca cerda de su cuero cabelludo.

Caminamos hasta el árbol del pan, donde Asuna se subió sobre mis hombros y derribó dos frutas. Me sentía débil, inestable, y eso hacía más complicado el sostenerla.

Se bajó y mientras estábamos allí, una fruta del árbol del pan se desprendió de su rama, cayendo a nuestros pies. Nos miramos el uno al otro.

—Eso hará las cosas más fáciles —dijo.

Quitamos la fruta podrida de debajo del árbol, de modo que si regresábamos y encontrábamos alguna en la tierra, sabríamos que podríamos comerla. Tomé la que se había caído y la pelé. Su jugo era dulce y la fruta no fue tan difícil de masticar.

Necesitábamos desesperadamente algo para recoger el agua, así que caminamos a lo largo de la costa en busca de latas vacías, botellas, recipientes o cualquier otra cosa que fuese impermeable y mantuviera la lluvia en su interior. Sólo encontramos escombros de lo que pensé que podían ser los restos del avión, pero nada más. La falta de cualquier tipo de basura humana me hizo preguntarme dónde diablos estábamos.

Fuimos hacia el interior. Los árboles bloqueaban la luz del sol y los mosquitos nos invadieron. Les di una palmada y me limpié el sudor de la frente con mi brazo. Cuando llegamos a un pequeño claro, vimos un estanque. Más bien como un gran charco lleno de agua turbia, y la sed me sobrepasó.

—¿Podemos beber eso? —pregunté.

Asuna se arrodilló y metió su mano. Hizo girar el agua a su alrededor y arrugó la nariz ante el olor. —No, está estancada. No creo que sea demasiado segura para beber.

Seguimos caminando pero no pudimos encontrar nada que lograse contener el agua, así que volvimos a la palmera de coco. Cogí uno de los cocos del suelo y lo estrellé contra el tronco del árbol, para luego tirarlo cuando no pude lograr que se agrietara. Le di una patada al árbol, pero con eso conseguí que me doliese el pie. —¡Maldita sea!

Si podía conseguir abrir un coco, podríamos beber el agua que había dentro, comer la fruta, y recoger la lluvia en la cáscara vacía.

Asuna no pareció darse cuenta de mi rabieta. Negó con la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante y dijo—: No entiendo por qué no hemos visto un avión todavía. ¿Dónde están?

Me senté a su lado, respirando con dificultad y sudando.

—No lo sé. —No dijimos nada durante un tiempo, perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Finalmente, hablé—: ¿Crees que debamos encender una fogata?

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

—No. —Había vivido en la ciudad toda mi vida. Podía contar con una mano el número de veces que había acampado, y aún así me sobrarían dedos. Además, siempre utilizamos un encendedor—. ¿Y tú?

—No.

—Podríamos intentarlo —le dije—. Parece que tenemos tiempo.

Sonrió ante mi pobre intento de una broma. —Está bien.

Frotamos dos palillos durante la siguiente hora. Asuna consiguió que los suyos estuvieran lo suficientemente calientes como para quemar sus dedos antes de que decidiera dejarlo. Yo lo hice un poco mejor, hasta creí ver algo de humo, pero nada de fuego. Me dolían los brazos.

—Me doy por vencido —le dije, dejando caer mis palillos y limpiándome el sudor con el borde de mi camiseta, antes de que algunas gotas me salpicaran los ojos.

Empezó a llover, y me concentré en tratar de atrapar las gotas de agua en la lengua, agradecido por la pequeña cantidad que pude ingerir. La lluvia terminó tras unos minutos.

Todavía sudando, me acerqué a la orilla, me quité la camisa y me metí al agua, usando sólo mis pantalones cortos. La temperatura de la laguna me recordó a la de un baño, pero metí la cabeza debajo y la sentí un poco más fresca. Asuna me siguió, deteniéndose antes de llegar al agua.

Se sentó en la arena, sosteniendo su largo cabello en una mano. Tenía que estar quemándose dentro de su camisa de mangas largas y sus pantalones vaqueros. Unos minutos más tarde se puso de pie, vaciló, y se sacó la camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Se desabrochó los vaqueros, deshaciéndose de ellos, y se dirigió hacia mí. Estaba vestida con un sujetador negro y ropa interior a juego.

—Sólo imagina que estoy en mi traje de baño, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo al entrar al agua. Tenía la cara roja y apenas podía mirarme.

—Claro. —Estaba tan aturdido que apenas podía hablar.

Tenía un cuerpo impresionante. Piernas largas, abdomen plano y una asombrosa delantera. Observarla debería haber sido la última cosa en mi mente, pero no lo era. Cualquiera pensaría que sería incapaz de excitarme, considerando la sed y el hambre que tenía, y cuán seriamente jodida era nuestra situación, pero se equivocaban. Me alejé de ella hasta que estuve bajo control.

Estuvimos en el agua durante mucho tiempo y cuando salimos, me dio la espalda, poniéndose su ropa. Registramos el árbol del pan, pero no había ninguna fruta por el suelo. Asuna subió a mis hombros, y cuando logré estabilizarla, presionando sobre sus muslos, la imagen de sus piernas desnudas apareció en mi mente.

Bajó dos frutas. Yo no tenía mucha hambre, lo cual era bastante raro ya que había estado muriéndome de hambre. Asuna no debió de estar hambrienta, ya que no se comió la fruta tras haber chupado todo el jugo.

Cuando el sol se puso, nos tendimos cerca de la orilla y vimos los murciélagos llenando el cielo.

—Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido —le dije.

—Es un signo de deshidratación —explicó Asuna.

—¿Cuáles son los otros signos?

—Pérdida del apetito, no tener que ir al baño y sequedad en la boca.

—Tengo todo eso.

—Yo también.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podemos estar sin agua?

—Tres días. Tal vez menos.

Traté de recordar la última vez que había bebido algo. ¿Quizás en el aeropuerto de Sri Lanka? Lográbamos conseguir un poco cuando llovía, pero no sería suficiente como para mantenernos vivos. La comprensión de que se nos estaba acabando el tiempo me asustó.

—¿Qué pasa con el estanque?

—Es una mala idea —aseguró.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo lo que estábamos pensando. Si todo se decidía entre el agua del estanque o nada de agua, íbamos a tener que beberla de todos modos.

—Van a venir mañana —dijo ella, pero no sonaba como si realmente se lo creyera.

—Espero que sí.

—Tengo miedo —susurró.

—Yo también. —Me di la vuelta sobre mi lado, tentado a abrazarla, pero pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me quedase dormido.

**III. Asuna**

_Día 3_

Cuando Kirito y yo despertamos, ambos teníamos dolor de cabeza y náuseas. Comimos algo de fruta del pan, y pensé que podría vomitarlo, pero no lo hice. A pesar de que teníamos muy poca energía, volvimos a la playa y decidimos intentar hacer otra fogata de nuevo. Estaba convencida de que un avión aparecería ese día, y sabía que la fogata era nuestra mejor oportunidad para asegurarnos de ser vistos.

—Todo lo que hicimos ayer estuvo mal —dijo Kirito —. Pensé en eso anoche, antes de quedarme dormido, y recuerdo ver un programa de televisión donde el tipo hacía una fogata. Hizo girar dos palillos en lugar de frotarlos. Tengo una idea, voy a ver si puedo encontrar lo que necesito.

Durante su ausencia, reuní todo lo que se podía quemar y que consideré que produciría fuego. El aire era tan húmedo que la única cosa en la isla que estaba seca era el interior de mi boca. Todo lo que recogía se sentía húmedo, pero finalmente encontré algunas hojas secas bajo una planta robusta. También saqué los bolsillos de mis pantalones al revés, y encontré un poco de pelusa que añadí a la pila en mi mano.

Kirito regresó con un palillo y un trozo de madera.

—¿Tienes algo de pelusa en tus bolsillos? —le pregunté. Él sacó sus bolsillos de adentro hacia afuera, encontró un poco y me lo entregó.

—Gracias. —Formé la pelusa y las hojas en un pequeño nido. También recogí un poco de leña y junté un montón de hojas húmdas y verdes que podríamos usar para hacer mucho humo.

Kirito se sentó y mantuvo el palillo en posición vertical, perpendiculas al trozo de madera sobre el cual estaba..

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté.

—Trato de encontrar una manera de hacer girar el palo. —Lo estudió durante un minuto—. Creo que el tipo usó una cuerda. Desearía no haberme quitado los zapatos; habría podido utilizar los cordones.

Giró el palo hacia atrás y hacia adelante con una mano, pero no pudo hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido como para obternet algún tipo de fricción. El sudor corría por su rostro.

—Esto es jodidamente imposible —dijo, descansando durante unos segundos.

Con renovada determinación, usó las dos manos y las frotó juntas, con el palillo en medio de ellas. Giró más rápido e inmediatamente encontró un ritmo. Después de veinte minutos, el palo giraba y produjo un pequeño montón de humo negro en la base de madera.

—Mira eso —dijo Kirito cuando el humo empezó a subir.

Poco después de eso, hubo mucho más humo. El sudor corría hasta sus ojos, pero Kirito no dejó de girar el palo.

—Necesito el nido.

Me senté a su lado y contuve la respiración, observando cómo soplaba suavemente el nido de madera. Usó el palo para excavar cuidadosamente entre la rojilla brasa brillante y transferirla a la pila de hojas secas y pelusa. Tomó el nido y lo sostuvo frente a su boca, volviendo a soplar, y las llamas crecieron en sus manos. La dejó caer en el suelo.

—Oh, Dios mío —dije—. Lo hiciste.

Apilamos pequeños trozos de yesca sobre ella. Creció rápido, y de inmediato agotamos toda la leña que había recogido. Nos apresuramos a buscar más, y los dos regresábamos corriendo hacia la fogata cuando un aguacero cayó. En cuestión de segundos, el fuego se convirtió en una pila húmeda de madera carbonzada.

Miramos lo que quedó del fuego. Quería llorar, y Kirito se arrodilló en la arena. Me senté junto a él y levantamos nuestras cabezas para atrapar las gotas de lluvia en la boca. Llovió durante mucho tiempo, y por lo menos algo de lluvia bajó por mi garganta, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en agua humedeciendo la arena que nos rodeaba.

No sabía que decirle.

Cuando dejó de llover, nos acostamos bajo la palmera, sin hablar. No podíamos hacer otra fogata de inmediato porque todo estaba muy mojado, así que dormimos, letárgicos y deprimidos.

Cuando nos despertamos por la tarde, ninguno de los dos quiso fruta del pan. Kirito no tenía la energía suficiente para hacer otro fuego, y de todas formas, sin algún tipo de refugio no seríamos capaces de maneter la llama viva. Noté como mi corazón latía con fuerza, y mis extremidades estaban entumecidas. Había dejado de sudar.

Cuando Kirito se levantó y se marchó, lo seguí. Sabía a dónde iba, pero no pude detenerlo. También quería ir allí, lo necesitaba.

Cuando llegamos a la laguna, me arrodillé a la orilla del agua, recogí un poco en mi mano y la llevé a mi boca. Tenía un sabor horrible, caliente y ligeramente salobre, pero inmediatamente quise más. Kirito se arrodilló a mi lado y bebió directamente de la laguna. Una vez que empezamos, ninguno pudo parar. Después de beber todo lo que pudimos, colapsamos en el suelo, y pensé que podría vomitar, pero me contuve.

Regresamos a la playa. Era casi de noche cuando nos recostamos uno cerca del otro en la arena, con nuestras cabezas sobre los chalecos salvavidas. Pensé que todo estaría bien. Habíamos comprado algo de tiempo, vendrían a buscarnos mañana. Seguramente.

—Lamento lo del fuego, Kirito, lo intentaste mucho e hiciste un gran trabajo. Yo nunca habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

—Gracias, Asuna.

Nos quedamos dormidos, pero me desperté un poco más tarde. El cielo estaba negro, y pensé que probablemente fuese medianoche. Mi estómago gruñó. Lo ignoré y rodé sobre un costado. Otro calambre me golpeó, esta vez más intenso. Me senté y gemí. El sudor cubría mi frente.

Kirito despertó. —¿Qué pasa?

—Me duele el estómago. —Recé para que los calambres se detuvieran, pero sólo empeoraron y sabía lo que iba a suceder—. No me sigas —dije. Me adentré en el bosque, y apenas logré desaparecer antes de que me retorciese en el suelo. Los calambres continuaron, viniendo en olas. Uno tras otro. Empapada de sudor, el dolor bajaba desde mi estómago hasta cada pierna. Por un largo tiempo, me quedé quieta, con miedo de que el más mínimo movimiento pudiera causarme más miseria. Los mosquitos zumbaban alrededor de mi rostro.

Entonces, vinieron las ratas.

Dondequiera que mirase, pares de brillantes ojos rojos se escondían en la oscuridad. Una pasó por encima de mi pie, y grité. Me tambaleé sobre mis pies pero el movimiento provocó un intenso dolor, dejándome caer de nuevo. Pensé que podría estar muriéndome, que toda esa agua contaminada de la laguna que bebí no me haría sobrevivir. Permanecí allí después de eso. Exhausta y débil, sin idea de dónde se encontraba Kirito, pero me dormí.

Un zumbido me despertó: mosquitos. El sol estaba en lo alto, y la mayoría de los insectos y ratas se habían marchado. Me esforcé por levantar mi cabeza mientras me recostaba de lado, con mis rodillas levantadas contra mi pecho.

Eso parecía ser el sonido de un avión.

Solté mis rodillas para levantarme y arrastrarme hacia la playa, gritándole a Kirito mientras mis pies caminaban más rápido, tratando con cada gramo de mis fuerzas levantar los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y moverlos de un lado a otro. No podía ver el avión, pero podía escucharlo, el sonido desvaneciéndose cada vez más.

_Están buscándonos. Darán la vuelta en cualquier momento._

El sonido del avión se hizo más débil, hasta que no pude escucharlo más. Mis piernas se doblaron, y caí sobre la arena, con la mirada fija en las nubes.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando aparté la mirada, Kirito estaba recostado a mi lado.

—Era un avión —dije.

—Lo escuché, pero no podía moverme.

—Regresarán.

Pero no lo hicieron.

Ese día, Kirito y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio. Él permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y no estaba segura de si dormía o simplemente estaba muy débil como para hablar. No hicimos otra fogata o un intento de comer más fruta del pan. Ninguno de los dos se movió debajo de la palmera, excepto cuando llovió.

No quería estar cerca del bosque cuando la oscuridad cayera, así que ambos nos movimos de regreso a la playa. Mientras me recostaba junto a Kirito, hubo solo una cosa de la que estaba segura. Si otro avión no venía, o si no encontrábamos una manera de recoger agua, Kirito y yo moriríamos.

Dormí a ratos durante toda la noche, y cuando por fin caí en un profundo sueño, me desperté gritando porque soñé que una rata se comía mi pie.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado xD He omitido ciertas partes y sustituido algunas palabras puesto que no convenían con los personajes de Asuna y Kirito xD Pero tranquilos (? El romance llegará a su tiempo, tengamos en cuenta que están perdidos y sin nada que beber, lo principal es la supervivencia. 'u' _


End file.
